wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
High School Story
''High School Story is a brand new half hour Wiki Channel Original animated comedy series coming to Wiki Channel in 2014. ''High School Story is based the game of the same name created by Pixelberry Studios, available on iPhones, iPods, iPads, and Androids. The series will follow the life of 15 year old Autumn Taylor navigating life at her new school, Heist High School. Making new friends, relationships, and enemies, Autumn is in for a bumpy ride! The series was ordered for 13 episodes of the first season on December 10, 2013. On February 14, 2014, the series aired a seven minute sneak peek of the episode "Heart Stealer Story" after the premiere of NOT Another Happily Ever After. The series premiered on May 26, 2014, Memorial Day. In the July 2016, after one successful season airing on Wiki Channel, creator Jessie1010 announced that High School Story would be moving to a new channel for the rest of its run, following up with a deal he got with another company. Reruns of the show are set to air for the rest of the summer of 2016 and then the show will be pulled from Wiki Channel's lineup completely. Overview Autumn Taylor is a smart, active, and down-to-earth 15 year old girl who has just transferred to Heist High School, a school in Southern California. Excited but nervous, Autumn is prepping herself for the best sophomore year ever. While the school brings her plenty of ups she also runs into a few obstacles. At the school she meets Julian, a very outgoing athlete, and Payton, a peppy fashionista, both of who she becomes fast friends with. But, she quickly develops a rivalry when she meets Mia, a stuck up popular cheerleader who's dad owns the school. The show follows Autumn, Julian, and Payton as they navigate the halls of Heist High and it's many cliques including jocks, nerds, slackers, and cheerleaders. Accompanying them from time to time is Wes, a slacker dude, Nishan, a nerd, and Sakura, a gamer girl. This series was created by Jessie1010 who based it off the game by Pixelberry, who was more than happy to allow Wiki Channel the rights to make this show. Jessie1010 is very excited to be working on this show stating, "I love the game High School Story so much and the characters are so likeable and relatable and you always want to know more about them and their lives. So I thought, hey, a TV show based off these characters would be very entertaining for our viewers! Pixelberry was completely on board." Jessie1010 went on to say, "This is going to be a show kids can relate to. They'll be traveling on this high school journey with these characters and I'm very excited for them all to see how they progress at Heist High and to see the new characters they're going to meet. In the game, High School Story, the characters are classified by cliques. There are various cliques that a character can be apart of such as preps, jocks, nerds, cheerleaders, slackers, etc. I'm definitely going to bring this into the plot. It gives me a lot of opportunities for some fun characters!" Characters High School Story/Season 2 Characters|Season 2 High School Story/Season 1 Characters|Season 1 Series Overview Episodes 'Season 1' The first season of High School was ordered on December 10, 2013 with 13 episodes. The series will air sometime in early 2014. On February 14, 2014, the series aired a seven minute sneak peek of the episode "Heart Stealer Story" after the premiere of NOT Another Happily Ever After. The sneak peek was used as major promotion for the show which is slated to arrive in spring 2014. The series premiered on May 26, 2014. The series will begin airing regularly at 8:30 on Saturdays on June 7. Season 2 Season 2 was announced by Wiki Channel in early 2015. This season, the episode title trend will be changed to "High School...." rather than last season's "...Story." The title trend will alternate as seasons go on. The season premiered on April 25, 2015. Music In the series, original songs are featured as background music, written especially for the show. Often times, the songs will be sung by a member of the High School Story cast. Season 1 * "Party Go On" by Blonde (High School Story theme song) * "First Day" by Crystal Diane (featured in "First Day Story") * "Heartbeat" by Tristan Conti (featured in "Heart Stealer Story") * "5, 6, 7, 8" by the High School Story cast (featured in "Country Throwdown Story") * "Love is Everything" by Percilla Gold (featured in "Winter Wonderland Story") * "Kiss it Goodbye" by Jazlyn Mitchell (featured in "PopStar Rescue Story") Season 2 * "Staying Up All Night" by Maxi Anne (featured in "High School Overnight") * "Old Blue Jeans" by Crystal Diane (featured in "High School Blue Jeans" and "High School Web Models: Part 1") *"Not a Love Song" by Tristan Conti (featured in "High School Friend Date...?") Gallery Autumn, Payton, Julian.jpg Payton.png Autumn.png Autumn and Payton.png Mia.png Julian pics.png Autumn pics.png Series Contract SEASON 2= |-|SEASON 1= Category:Shows Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Projects Category:Cartoon